s h i n e like the stars, hon
by obscurity works
Summary: she brightens up your world; the little fireball of energy with a heart full of tunes. - lilylouis


**s h i n e like the stars, hon**

**she brightens up your world; the little fireball of energy with a heart full of tunes. - lilylouis**

* * *

><p><strong>{ i }<strong>

Her soft skin makes contact with yours - then you hold your breath as she twirls you around; her face bright with a smile on her face. You're eight and she's seven - the both of you dancing at her fathers' birthday party; spending the last few hours of the day, laughing in your ignorance bliss - youth is full of joy and happiness - naive.

The moon is up - the lights inside the house were bright - her head full of red locks hazardously i l l u m i n a t i n g on the reflection upon the glass. She laughs; a loud kind of sound - like a bird chirping - and lets you go; and goes searching for one of her other cousins to dance with.

You stand there; under the moon's glare - the summer breeze flowing through the air - your little hands touch where her soft skin was minutes before.

**{ i i }**

The winds were blowing, leaves were falling, and various people were filling up King's Cross station for the new term at Hogwarts. It's 2018, you were eleven years-old; you're mum and dad was anxiously waiting to send you off - along with your older siblings. a wand in hand and a trolley piled with a luggage - you got inside the train - finding a compartment with your cousin, Lucy - staring off in the skies - and watched the scene outside the train.

You're numerous aunts and uncles watched the over the scene - bidding goodbyes to those who were leaving - and watching those who weren't with a careful eye. You saw her next to her mum; waving to her brothers and momentarily caught your eye. She grinned at you and waved, and you smiled cockily back - until the train caught speed and she was left behind.

**{ i i i } **

You reclined back on the comfy couch in the Hufflepuff Common Room - a quill in between your teeth and a textbook and opened with a piece of parchment wandering nearby. You were studying for your OWL year - the homework was piling up. The normal chatter and lighthearted laughter were replaced by the scratching of quills and the crumbling of paper - the silence in the room was . . . nearly abnormal.

Out the corner of your eye; you saw her pushing down her books and throwing down her parchment. Then she stood up - earning a couple of eye-brow raising from some of the other Hufflepuffs- and sang.

The first thing you thought of was one of the muggle singers that Dom usually had CDs of. Her voice was soft and high - and she livened up the room. Some of the others got up and began dancing - you thought it was some utterly cliché - some sort of muggle movie; a musical, even.

You liked her voice and the way she sang, and told her later when mostly everyone filed out of the Common Room and into their dormitories. She gives you one of her blinding smiles; so unlike the toothy grins you two exchanged when you were young. She hugged you goodnight and went down the stairs to the girls' dorm.

She was growing up . . . and you can't keep her forever.

**{ i i i i }**

After graduation - she rounded down to you - nearly preventing all means of escape; if not Lucy came to look for you. Lucy just looked up on the ceiling - trying not to make things awkward for you two.

She just grabbed your arm and shoved you both inside a broom closet; cramped by the size of you two - and the closeness between you two was . . . making your pale cheeks turn red. Her skin was as soft as when you were kids - and she looked you in the eyes - brown meeting blue.

"I'm going to Hollywood." she says, and you just stared right back at her. Surely you can't be hearing her right?

"Lily . . . isn't that in America?" you say, a bit shocked at her announcement.

"So, like you said - I have a great voice. I have my mind made up, Lou." she says, and you looked a bit stunned at her by using your childhood nickname.

"No! You can't go . . ." you say, and her bottom lip quavers a bit. You really know that you shouldn't argue with her, and she'll probably get her way.

"I thought you were going to be supportive of my idea. Either way, I'm still going." she gives you that one fleeting look and leaves you in the cupboard all by yourself.

You don't see her for the rest of your life in person.

**{ v }**

She becomes famous in the muggle music industry in America, and you go back to your hobbies of writing and drawing.

When you draw it's always the same red, headed girl with big, brown eyes and toothy grins. When she writes songs, it's about a boy with multi-colored eyes and changeable hair - and your heart breaks whenever her songs come on.

Instead you write about the adventures of a red-headed girl and her best friend, a nice boy with a loving heart. It just makes you feel better somehow - and in other ways makes you crumble down into nothingness.

You miss her; your fiery, little ball of energy and a heart full of tunes. Too bad they weren't about you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Lovely day, huh? Well, review this fic I spent half the day on? :3

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the Harry Potter series, . . . . the wonders I could do . . .


End file.
